


Dear hearts of the departed

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: No Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Sad Poetry, semi vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: I wrote this about a week ago when I lost two of our baby budgies lala and radio lily. I’ve been busy till now with Vance and ensuring we didn’t lose him too, but as he’s pulling through and doing well I decided now was the right time to post thisIt brings tears to my eyes and hurts my heart but I won’t let them go, this poetry helps a little through all that darkness





	Dear hearts of the departed

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of lala and radio lily, you will be missed dearly and never forgotten

Soft feathers like day  
Stolen by light  
Your wings just never meant to take flight

Time is short  
That’s how it’s meant to be  
Pain is deep  
As nothing can bring you back to me

You shined like the sun  
And the leaves of the day  
I wish that you could’ve stayed

I held you in my hands  
Now in my heart  
Even though it tears me apart

Your soft fragile might  
Now need no longer fight  
Your memory stays here  
And I will never let it disappear

Rest well little ones  
The day has been sung  
Rest well little ones  
Till you once again see the shining sun

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my twitter and consider following for more updates ect.
> 
> The link in my bio, on my other fics or right here: https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiregothgir1


End file.
